pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Chauncy Hare Townshend
Rev. Chauncy Hare Townshend (20 April 1798 - 25 February 1868) was an English poet.Carlyle, 121. Life Townshend was the only son of Henry Hare Townshend (died 1827) of Downhills, Tottenham, Busbridge Hall, Godalming, and Walpole, Norfolk, by his wife Charlotte (died 1831), daughter of Sir James Winter Lake of Edmonton, baronet. He was educated at Eton College, and then entered Trinity Hall, Cambridge, as a fellow-commoner, earning a B.A. in 1821 and and an M.A. in 1824. He took holy orders, but was early disabled by illness from the active duties of his profession. Early in life he made the acquaintance of Robert Southey, and received an invitation to Greta Hall, Southey's residence in the vale of Keswick. Encouraged by the laureate's approbation, he published a volume of Poems in 1821 (London, 8vo) which were generally praised. Notwithstanding the recognition he received, Townshend showed no anxiety for fame, and suffered 30 years to elapse before he produced his next volume of poetry, entitled Sermons in Sonnets, with other poems (London, 1851, 8vo), followed in 1859 by The Three Gates (London, 8vo). On 2 May 1826 he married Eliza Frances, daughter of Sir Amos Godsill Robert Norcott, but left no issue. He drew and painted with some skill, and interested himself in collecting pictures and jewels. Much of his time was spent in travel, and the greater part of his later life was passed at his villa, Monloisir, at Lausanne. He was a contributor to Knight's Quarterly Magazine, 1823-1824. He also added a supplement to Lang's Animal Magnetism, 1844. He died at his residence in Norfolk Street, Park Lane, London. He bequeathed his collections of precious stones, coins, and cameos, and such of his pictures, water-colours, and drawings as might be selected, to the South Kensington Museum. Writing Townshend was by no means deficient in poetic insight, but his verse was too often commonplace. His poems were frequently tinged by metaphysical speculation. His best known poem is the ballad of the "Burning of the Amazon." Besides the works mentioned, Townshend was the author of: 1. ‘A Descriptive Tour in Scotland by T.H.C.,’ Brussels, 1840, 8vo; new edit. London, 1846. This work must not be confused with Journal of a Tour through part of the Western Highlands of Scotland by T.H.C., which is by a different author. 2. ‘Facts in Mesmerism,’ London, 1840, 8vo; 2nd edit. 1844. 3. ‘The Burning of the Amazon: a Ballad Poem,’ London, 1852, 12mo. 4. ‘Mesmerism proved True,’ London, 1854, 12mo. Some writings intended to elucidate his Religious Opinions were published by his friend Charles Dickens, whom he made his literary executor (London, 1869, 8vo). Recognition At Cambridge in 1817, he obtained the Chancellor's English medal for a poem on the subject Jerusalem. Publications Poetry *''Jerusalem: A poem which obtained the Chancellor's Medal at the Cambridge commencement, July 1817''. Cambridge, UK: 1817; London: 1818.Rev. Chauncy Hare Townshend (1798-1868), English Poetry, 1579-1830, Center for Applied Technologies in the Humanities, Virginia Polytechnic Institute & State University. Web, Dec. 22, 2016. *''Poems. London: Thomas Boys, 1821. *The Weaver's Boy: A tale; and other poems. London: Thomas Boys, 1825. *The Reigning Vice: A satirical essay in four books. London: Longman, Rees, Orme, Brown, & Green, 1827. *Sermons in Sonnets; with a text on the new year; and other poems. London: Chapman & Hall, 1851. *''The Burning of the Amazon: A ballad poem. London: 1852. *''The Three Gates: In verse''. London: Chapman & Hall, 1859. Non-fiction *''Facts in Mesmerism: With reasons for a dispassionate inquiry into it. London: Longman, Orme, Brown, Green, & Longmans, 1840; New York: Harper & Bros., 1841. *''A Descriptive Tour in Scotland. Brussels: Hauman / London: George Whittaker, 1840. *''Mesmerism Proved True, and the 'Quarterly Reviewer' reviewed. London: T. Bosworth, 1854. *''Religious Opinions of the Late Reverend Chauncy Hare Townshend (edited by Charles Dickens). London: Chapman & Hall, 1869. Except where noted, bibliographical information coutesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Hare Townshend, WorlCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Dec. 22, 2016. See also *List of British poets References * . Wikisource, Web, Dec. 22, 2016. Notes External links ;Poems *"Thy Joy in Sorrow" in A Victorian Anthology, 1837-1895 *"Lines, composed during an early Morning Walk" ;About *Rev. Chauncy Hare Townshend (1798-1868) at English Poetry, 1579-1830 * Townshend, Chauncey Hare Category:1798 births Category:1868 deaths Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:Poets